Silencio
by XxCuteMugglexX
Summary: Esme Lily Potter es la hermana del elegido; el niño-que-vivió; el indeseable n 1; blah, blah, blah. Pero después de la guerra, cuando todos sus amigos se han ido, decide que la guerra costo demasiado y lo va a cambiar. Así que ella y su hermano planean ir a la aventura más rídiculas de todas, pero Harry le oculta algo y es algo grande. La suerte Potter es una mierda.
1. Prólogo: Hasta que la muerte nos separe

Prólogo: Hasta que la muerte nos separe

Vamos, Lily. Es por ellos.

— No lo sé Harry, es peligroso... alterar el pasado... podríamos causar desastres. Que Voldemort jamás caiga, evitar nacimientos, más muertes... y si nos encontramos de bebés ¿No podría causar algo en el universo?

Harry me miró con seriedad, como si no esperara tales palabras de mí.

Yo sabía que estaba enojado, que lo que más quería era mi apoyo y yo actuaba como cobarde. Sin embargo, esta vez no éramos solamente nosotros los que estábamos en peligro, era un mundo entero.

—¿Y después qué, Lily? Y si, como dices, no vamos allá y evitamos algún nacimiento ¡pero aun así! estaríamos dejando que murieran eventualmente. Tenemos una oportunidad, no sólo de salvarlos, sino también de salvarnos a nosotros... —puso amabas manos en mis hombros, agitándome un poco —No lo quieres aceptar... y yo tampoco, pero murieron Lily. Todos. Es hora de enfrentar la realidad, dejar de fingir que aún están aquí como si la guerra nunca hubiera pasado... porque pasó. Y aunque tu no vayas, iré yo... que es como en realidad debe ser...

No, no. ¡No puede ir solo!

—Espera, James. Iré contigo, ¿sí? No te dejaré solo... jamás lo he hecho, esta no será la primera vez.

Cuando le contesté Harry me sonrió, en realidad, yo sabía que él no deseaba que fuera... no quería que me arriesgara de esa forma. Pero quedarme aquí sola... era casi suicidarme y, además, una magia tan poderosa... ni siquiera el elegido podía hacerlo solo.

Harry James Potter, el elegido, el indeseable número uno, el niño de oro, campeón del torneo de los tres magos, salvador del mundo mágico... etcétera, etcétera, etcétera... es, lamentablemente, mi mellizo. Él dice ser el mayor y me ha tratado toda la vida como si así fuera, pero al final, nadie lo sabe con certeza. Ambos nacimos el 31 de julio, y solo nuestros padres sabían quién es el mayor... Pero bueno, supongo que acepté mi papel de hermanita menor desde que tengo memoria, así que no es algo para discutir en este momento. Si no fuera por el cabello y los ojos —y probablemente las cosas que tenemos los niños y las niñas— seríamos igualitos... pero no es así. Mi sueño frustrado es hacer esas bromas que hacen Fred y George... pero mi pelo y los ojos de Harry son demasiado llamativos y diferentes entre sí.

¿Por qué duendes siempre termino yéndome por las ramas?

Concéntrate Esme.

Y en este momento... aunque parezca una tonta locura y un camino seguro a que algo salga mal... estamos tratando de viajar 18 años al pasado, a 1979.

Algo lógicamentemente imposible y muy peligroso, queremos cambiar el pasado y evitar este terrible presente.

En esta ocasión, digan lo que digan estamos siendo egoístas, ponemos en peligro el mundo mágico para poder ser felices. Sin embargo, mientras este con Harry me da igual revivir a todos los magos oscuros que han existido si eso le hace feliz.

Yo sé que probablemente para Harry no sea lo mismo. Él siempre ha sido independiente y fuerte, yo en cambio... sé que él me ama, sin embargo, no me necesita como yo a él. Si yo muriera estoy segura de que Harry seguiría adelante, pero si fuera al revés... no creo poder soportar el dolor...

Tal vez fuera el libro de magia negra en mis manos, pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

El mundo había sido—sin ofender al señor mundo —una real mierda conmigo. Así tal cual. Pero Harry era como un respiro de aire fresco en pleno incendio.

En fin, el problema no era que el mundo tuviera una especial fijación por ellos, ni tampoco que amara a Harry casi rozando lo antinatural o socialmente correcto. El problema era, precisamente, la combinación de ambos.

¿...¿Por qué, Harry—el hermano más tontamente sobre protector que existía—no solamente la dejaba, sino que la convencía para ir con él? Si era tan peligroso, tan suicida cambiar el pasado, ¿por qué su hermano no había insistido como en todas las otras ocasiones? Ella conocía a Harry. Le conocía como la palma de su mano, le conocía mejor que "Nigromancia en pura teoría: La ciencia de la verdadera magia" (que por cierto, se sabía de memoria), ¡conocía a Harry mejor que a ella misma!

Y si hermano nunca, nunca, nunca se quedaba calladito en esas situaciones. El pataleaba, daba discursillos, la amenazaba y un montón de cosas más hasta que se rendía e igualmente iba con ellos en sus aventuras—en las cuales tampoco se quedaba en silencio—.

Entonces, ¿por qué en esta ocasión no haría pataletas, discursillos, berrinches, chantajes psicológicos, amenazas y manos amarradas?

...Bueno, tampoco me quejaba. Las manos amarradas habían sido especialmente un dolor de cabeza.

Pasé las hojas del libro sin leerlas realmente. Tratando de encontrar alguna razón para ese comportamiento, presentía que había algo que estaba pasando por alto y el sentimiento no me agradaba nada.

Lamento mucho las faltas de ortografía ;-;

Todo a excepción de la protagonista, un par de personajes y la trama en sí pertenece a la hermosa, maravillosa, inteligente (y mi crush *coff* *coff*) J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia también se encuentra en Wattpad bajo el mismo título con autor como XxCuteMugglexX, pero contiene imágenes y gifs.


	2. Capítulo 1: Lo único que nos queda

Cuando el sombrero seleccionador dijo todo aquello sobre mí... no me lo creí.

" _Muy, muy inteligente...—la voz de la vieja cosa resonó en mi cabeza, me recuerdo saltando de la impresión y haber escuchado unas cuantas risitas burlonas—. Estoy seguro de que tu madre estaría muy orgullosa, sin embargo, ese carácter un poco cruel y astuto lo heredaste de tu padre... ¿Ravenclaw, tal vez?... no, eres demasiado perezosa para asignarte a esa casa...—bufé ofendida—.Y en Slytherin... No. Definitivamente no. Eres astuta y decidida, pero demasiado amable como para cumplir tus objetivos a costa de los demás. En Hufflepuff podrías deshacer el tonto estereotipo falso de que son es la casa de los inútiles... Bueno, es una decisión muy difícil... jamás le pregunte directamente esto a un alumno, pero ¿Qué quieres tú_?

¿Qué quería yo? Eso era obvio, no me importaba que me echaran de la escuela si es lo que Harry quería... Pero, ¿qué era lo que mi hermano quería?

Se supone que esta cosa parlante nos elige por nuestras características, y el niño pelirrojo dijo que "cualquier casa es mejor que Slytherin, porque allí han ido todos los magos oscuros" Harry definitivamente no es un mago oscuro. Mi hermano es bueno... Entonces, si yo quedo allí, se enojaría conmigo porque creería que soy mala... ¡No!, ¡yo no soy malvada!, ¡no iré a Slytherin!

—En Slytherin no, por favor... por favor, señor Sombrero, se lo ruego. En Slytherin no...

 _—_ _¿En Slytherin no? ¿Por qué? Harías grandes cosas en Slytherin..._

—Porque Harry no va estar en Slytherin, Harry no es malvado.

— _¿Estás tomando tu decisión por otra persona?_ — recuerdo que tenía una voz incrédula, dudaba de mis palabras. Pero yo no.

—No es otra persona, señor Sombrero tonto, es mi hermano.

— _¿Estarías en un lugar al que no perteneces por... tu hermano?_

—Por supuesto. Yo haría todo por él.

— _Hmm... ¿Todo? ¿Qué es todo para ti, niña? ¿Hasta dónde llegarías por tu hermano?_

¿Hasta dónde llegaría... por Harry?

—Moriría... y viviría por él. Es lo único que me que queda, si él es feliz, también lo soy yo.

— _No cualquiera "vive" por una persona, estoy seguro de que quedarás en la historia con una mentalidad y un espíritu tan entregado, aunque también te traerá mucho dolor. En fin, no pensaba ponerte en esta casa, supongo que tu valentía no se ve a simple vista... bien. Estoy seguro._

Antes de poder entender sus palabras el viejo sombrero gritó:

 _—_ _¡GRYFFINDOR!"._

Aquel día estaba tan preocupada, tan horrorizada por la idea de que Harry me odiara, que no pude notar el peso de sus palabras. Lo que me esperaba en Gryffindor, y a lo que había renunciado.

A pertenecer.

Yo no pertenecía allí... Aún no pertenezco allí.

Con el tiempo y varias noches en vela logré notar que, aunque no le rogara al señor Sombrero Seleccionador, no iba a ir a Slytherin. Y aunque lo fuera, Harry no me odiaría.

Una de las razones es porque... es Harry. Y Harry me ama demasiado.

La otra razón es que ser "malvado" no es un requisito para entrar a Slytherin, la mayoría sólo aparenta serlo.

Como yo aparento ser valiente.

Por ello, cuando pude ver todo el peso que significaba "no encajar" quise golpearme por zopenca y golpear al señor Sombrero por influenciable ¡Por Merlín, lo único que hice fue decir una frase _cool!_ ¡¿Por qué no solamente me puso en Hufflepuff?!

Pero ahora, en esta situación, en serio necesito que las palabras del señor Sombrero Seleccionador sean verdad. Necesito más que nunca mi lado Gryffindor.

—Muy bien Esme... respira, uno... dos... tres... Eso es, tranquila, tranquila...

Exacto, Esme. Únicamente estas en medio de la nada, de noche, hambrienta, agotada, con la ropa hecha tiras y descalza... en diciembre, nevando. Y estás hambrienta... congelándote, herida... y hambrienta...

—¡Y además no sabes donde diab...! Uf... no, Esme. Sin groserías— respire un par de veces para tranquilizarme otra vez—. ¡Y además no sabes dónde unicornios está el hijo de...! ¡El hijo de tu misma madre! ¡Por los calzones de Merlín, Harry! ¡¿Dónde te metiste?!

Ahora, debo dejar de hablarle a la nada y pensar...

Situación: Hambrienta. Congelada. Harry perdido. Esme perdida.

¿Cómo sucedió?: Libro de magia oscura. Espejo de Oesed. Cuadro de Dumbledore preocupado. Harry sin una pizca de Ravenclaw. Yo demasiado compasiva. Fin.

¿Cómo resolverlo?: Ni suripanta idea.

Suspire con resignación.

Veamos, primero debo reparar mi ropa, saber dónde estoy, rezarle a Morgana no estar lejos de la civilización porque reprobé aparición, ir hacia la civilización... o Hogwarts, buscar a Harry y no volver a hacer nada tarúpido. Harry... ¿Dónde estará?

—Oye Herms, ¿tienes alguna idea de dónde pudo haber apare...? —Cuando giré mi rostro no había nadie. Hermione no estaba.

Porque Hermione estaba _muerta_.

 _Igual que todos._

Apreté los puños y contuve mis lágrimas. Ellos _no_ se habían ido. Estaban conmigo. Ellos _no_ están muertos

—Está bien, Ron. No te preocupes y encontremos a Harry. Después iremos por algo de comer. Y tu Herms, guarda la calma ¿sí? Seguro que está bien, debe estar con Ginny, sabes cómo es... Están enamorados. Son unos pegotes insoportables.

Comencé a caminar, tratando de no mirar hacia delante ni atrás. Hablando conmigo misma, tratando de no notar el hecho de que los chicos no estaban conmigo, y que, en realidad, ya jamás lo estarían.

Al terminar la guerra, falleciendo Voldemort, Harry y yo comenzamos a pasar nuestro tiempo ayudando a reconstruir Hogwarts, fingiendo que nadie había muerto, hablando como si aún estuvieran con nosotros, comiendo en un comedor. Solos.

Al final, nuestra única compañía eran los cuadros del profesor Dumbledore y Sev. El resto de los cuadros se escondían y ningún fantasma parecía estar de ánimo en un castillo destruido y solitario. Y cuando no estábamos actuando como locos, conversábamos con los ex directores.

Y recuerdo muy bien cuando Harry le preguntó al profesor si había alguna forma... de cambiar todo.

Harry, lo que me estas preguntando es complejo... y muy, muy peligroso.

No estaba segura, pero tenía la espantosa sensación de que mi mellizo me ocultaba algo y el profesor Dumbledore—bueno, su cuadro—sabía que era.

Estábamos—como era de esperar—en la oficina del profesor con Sev, el director Dippet, el profesor Dumbledore, Harry y yo.

—Lo entiendo profesor, probablemente solo sean conjeturas nuestras, tal vez ni siquiera es posible, sin embargo... Lily y yo... ya no tenemos nada que perder.

 _ **Lily.**_

Así me llamaba Harry. Comenzó a llamarme así luego de encontrarnos con el espejo de Oesed

—Eres igual a mamá.

Cuando yo estaba triste... cuando necesitaba a alguien que me abrazara, yo le llamaba papá. Y cuando esta rebosante de felicidad le decía James.

En cambio, él, desde lo del espejo no volvió a llamarme por mi nombre. Me decía Lily, triste, feliz o enojado.

Y aunque a veces deseaba que pronunciara mi nombre se me pasaba en un momento. Yo era lo último que le quedaba de mamá.

Y él era lo último que me quedaba de papá.

Solamente nos teníamos el uno al otro.

Y cuando Harry dijo que "no teníamos nada que perder" quise golpearlo, golpearlo a lo muggle y luego hechizarlo. Para que le quedara claro que no era cierto, que podía perderme a mí y podía perderlo a él.

Y si eso pasaba... prefería estar toda la eternidad al lado de un dementor antes que perder a Harry.

Y ahora... en serio siento que es mejor haberlo golpeado. Era una mala idea. Yo sabía que era una mala idea.

Muchos errores, muchos vacíos, un hechizo hecho de puras conjeturas y magia negra.

Creí haber aprendido la lección.

"Con la magia negra no se juega"

Y aun así... me cegó la ilusión de poder volver a verlos, de poder disfrutar nuestra paz. Nuestro mundo sin un mago oscuro del que huir ni un Voldemort a quien vencer.

Fui una estúpida.

Y por mi estupidez... perdí a mi hermano. Y él me perdió a mí.

X.

Lamento mucho las faltas de ortografía ;-;

Todo a excepción de la protagonista y la trama en sí pertenece a la hermosa J. K. Rowling


	3. Capítulo 2:Grabado a fuego en el corazón

En el fondo de mi pecho algo me lo decía.

"Tienes que dejar de engañarte"

"No lo encontrarás"

"... porque se fue"

Solía ser una persona muy optimista, por ello, Ron siempre terminaba mencionando que a veces era tan optimista... que parecía idiota.

Con el tiempo—con las pérdidas—pude madurar, entender que no había razón para estar tan feliz. Ya no había a un "villano" al que derrotar, pero tampoco había amigos con quien celebrar nuestra victoria.

Pero no quería aceptarlo.

Copos de nieve caían sobre mi rostro, me sentía agotada y herida. Y sola. Hacia tanto frío que podía sentir como mi alma se congelaba.

No había reparado mi ropa, ni curado mis heridas, ni buscado un refugio.

Puse mi mano izquierda en mi bolsillo, de allí saqué una flor de almendro escarchada con magia.

—Por favor... no mueras.

Estaba sola, ahora en serio no tenía a nadie.

Siempre fuimos Harry y yo. Nunca hubo un día en que no estuviéramos juntos, aunque peleáramos, jamás duraban más de 24 horas. El 35 por ciento de las veces eso era molesto, el resto, reconfortante. Porque sabías, que pasara lo que pasara, estaría allí.

Así te volvieras un mago oscuro, o estuvieras enfermo, o llorando, o en esos días. Siempre estaría allí.

Éramos tan unidos que cuando nos separábamos era como si faltara tu mitad. Tal vez así fue como se sintió George cuando Fred murió. La diferencia es que ellos se pudieron reencontrar... Tal vez fuera la situación, pero en el fondo, sentía que no sería nuestro caso.

Mi vida dependía de Harry. Perdí lo último que me quedaba...

Y no entendía cómo había pasado...

¿Por qué nosotros? Hace apenas un día ambos nos sentíamos nerviosos, felices, al fin teníamos lo que se nos había arrebatado...

Una razón. Una razón para luchar, para seguir viviendo.

Recordaba claramente la noche anterior a eso, como cada día después de la guerra, dormíamos juntos, con las manos agarradas y rezando para que el otro no desapareciera.

Hablábamos hasta que los ojos se cerraran solos. Esa noche no fue la excepción.

—Harry... ¿Qué pasa si no sale bien? ¿Y si nos hacemos daño? ¿Y si te pierdo? —se le apagó aún más la mirada, él también tenía miedo, pero su tonto ego de hermano mayor jamás le permitiría aceptarlo.

—Shh... Lily, tranquila... No te preocupes ¿bien? Todo saldrá perfecto. Ya verás, los recuperaremos.

Dudaba profundamente de sus palabras.

—Sabes que hay un gran margen de error ¿Y si no nos volvemos a ver?

Él se quedó en silencio, mirándome fijamente, pasaron largos segundos hasta que soltó un suspiro de resignación.

—Escucha... Esme— Abrí los ojos sorprendidísima, hace ya seis años que no me llamaba por mi nombre—. Sólo te tengo a ti. Si por alguna razón... nos separamos, o el espejo sólo deja pasar a uno de nosotros... o no lo soporta y se destruye y uno de los dos... desaparece— las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos al pensar en estar sin él—, entonces, el que este en la "otra" parte, no buscará al otro.

—¿De qué...?

—Hablo —me cortó, sabiendo exactamente lo que pensaba—. Que, si en el viaje nos separamos, puede significar dos cosas: la primera es que el otro no pudo cruzar, en este caso, el que se quedó tratará de abrir nuevamente el espejo y encontrarnos. Si pasa esto... dudo mucho que lo logre en poco tiempo, tal vez en un par de años.

》Nadie estaría dispuesto a hacer algo tan mortal y se necesita demasiada magia como para que se vaya solo. En buscar una manera de abrirlo con solo una persona es... difícil, no imposible. Pero muy difícil. Por lo tanto, el que se quede demorará un... largo tiempo en lograrlo《

—Lo sé, ¿Pero por qué el otro no puede buscarlo? ¿Si el portal se abre de ambos lados tal vez...?

—No, Lily. Dumbledore dijo que si ambos se abrían al mismo tiempo estaba el peligro de crear un agujero. Y aun así no funcionaría porque se necesitaría aún más magia. Vamos hermanita, ¿no eras tú la inteligente? Si para un espejo se necesitan al menos dos personas, para dos se necesitan mínimo cuatro.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Cómo se atrevía este feo aborto de mono a decirme tonta?

Mi mellizo me sonrió con diversión y colocó su dedo índice justo en medio de mis cejas, haciendo que mi ceño desapareciera.

Lo peor, es que sabía exactamente lo que pensaba: 'Te saldrán arrugas y te parecerás a tía Petunia' hice una gran mueca de asco al imaginarme a mí con una fea cara de jirafa arrugada.

Estoy segura de que Harry supo de inmediato lo que me imaginaba, porque soltó una gran carcajada que me hizo olvidar el peligro y la tristeza.

—Bueno, ya. Uff... Qué imagen más graciosa. Les voy a decir a Fred y a George que hagan una broma para transformar un rostro normal al de una jirafa enojada —. Ambos sabíamos que aquello no iba pasar. Los gemelos ya no podían hacernos bromas. Ya no podían hablar con nosotros. Pero era más fácil engañarnos a nosotros mismos que enfrentar nuestra realidad—Te estaba contando sobre el plan ¿no es así?

》Bien. La segunda opción ... es que el espejo no resista tanta materia y se rompa. Lo más probable es que antes de que esto pase envíe a alguno de los dos y al tratar de enviar al otro se rompa por el exceso de materia. Si esto pasa... el que se quedó dentro no podrá ir a ninguna parte. Es una suposición, pero ese lugar está en medio de dos tiempos, dos dimensiones... cuando estás allí no existes, tu cuerpo no está. Lo que viaja al pasado es tu alma, estás entre la vida y la muerte.

》No estas vivo. Por lo tanto, no puedes morir... ¿entiendes? ...Si este fuera el caso... Debes seguir adelante ¿Está bien? No hagas una locura. Porque, aunque lo hagas... No me encontrarás. Debes buscar a las personas que amamos y protegerlas. Para eso hacemos este viaje, Lily. Para protegerlos a todos ellos. 《

—¿Qué dices Harry? Me acabas de decir que te busque y después que no lo haga. ¡¿Y por qué estás asumiendo que yo seré la que pueda cruzar?!

Soltó una risita vacía.

—No asumo nada, era solo en-caso-de, y lo digo porque te conozco mejor que nadie, se lo que se te ocurriría. Y no quiero que ni siquiera pienses en...—nos quedamos callados, regulando nuestra respiración, ambos sabíamos lo que trataría de hacer—, en fin. Debemos seguir... cueste lo que cueste. No te rindas Lily. Nunca. Seas tú la que vaya o la que se quede, yo siempre estaré contigo.

Hace ya tiempo ambos estábamos llorando. Las lágrimas nos caían por las mejillas. Harry tenía las pestañas húmedas y los ojos se le veían aún más verdes y brillantes. Me miraba fijamente y yo lo miraba a él. Nos estábamos grabando nuestras facciones, nuestro cabello, nuestras expresiones en la memoria. Para no olvidarnos, nos estábamos grabando a fuego en el corazón.

—Mañana... ¿Cómo sabré si cruzaste o no? —él, regalándome la sonrisa más triste que había visto en mi vida y tocándome el pecho. Justo donde estaba el corazón, me dijo:

—Lo sabrás.

X.

Flor de almendro: Esperanza

Lamento mucho las faltas de ortografía ;-;

Todo a excepción de la protagonista y la trama en sí pertenece a la hermosa J.K. Rowling


	4. Capítulo 3: Almas en pedazos

—¿Esme? —. Harry tocó la puerta de nuestra alacena con pequeños golpecitos. Pero yo no lo escuche... Bueno, si que lo escuche, pero no le hice caso.

—Esme Lily Potter, ábreme en este instante —. Si no hubiera sido por la tristeza que me embargaba habría reído. Harry tenía una voz parecida a la mía, chillona y de niña, y cuando trataba de sonar como hermano mayor era como ver a una ardilla enfurruñada.

—Déjame sola, Harry —en respuesta, busco la pequeña llave bajo la alfombra de la escalera y abrió la puerta.

Se sentó en nuestra diminuta cama y me forzó a levantar la mirada.

—¿Qué sucedió?

Cuando dos gemas esmeraldas me miraron, no pude evitar sollozar aún más fuerte. Dio solo dos pasos para estar en la cama, se subio junto a mí, acariciándome el cabello. Harry me acercó a su pecho y me rodeó con sus delgaduchos brazos.

—T-tía Petu-tunia dijo q-que mamá y papá eran unos fe-fenómenos y tío Vernon dijo que se merecían estar mue-muertos—. Otro gran sollozo inundó el lugar.

—No les hagas caso, seguro que mamá y papá eran mucho mejores, te apuesto que mamá era súper guapa y que papá era genial.

Lo miré extrañada.

—¿Cómo sabes que mamá y papá eran así?

—Porque tú eres súper guapa y yo soy genial.

Solté una carcajada al oír eso con la voz de ardilla que tenía mi mellizo de apenas seis años.

— _Vaaaale_ , yo le cocinaré al bobo de Dudley, pero como pago, debes darme la mitad del emparedado de mantequilla de aguacate y jamón que nos da la fea esa.

Harry me escudriño con sus ojos, pasó una mano por su cabello, pensando en si nuestro trato valía la pena.

—Trato hecho.

—Harry, Harry... despierta—sacudí a mi hermano un _poquito_ fuerte ¡Pero es que el inútil no despertaba!

Refunfuñó un rato, moviéndose de aquí para allá y peleando con las sábanas, hasta que al fin se digno a abrir los ojos.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede Esme? Son las seis de la mañana, déjame dormir.

Giré los ojos por la obvia falta de atención de mi hermano por las mañanas.

—Es hora Harry, vamos a buscar nuestras cartas. El cartero debe estar por llegar.

Me dedicó una _graaaan_ sonrisa, tomó mi mano y bajamos las escaleras a buscar lo que, por derecho, nos pertenecía.

—Shhh... está bien Lily, toma la poción...

—No.

—Lily... te lo advierto...

Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, retándonos con la mirada.

De repente Harry se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrió la boca, su peso me impedía el movimiento y con sus codos aplastó mis brazos para que no lo golpeara. Ja, que poca fe me tenía, cómo si _yo_ lo fuera a golpear.

Cuando logró abrir mi boca vertió esa asquerosa y repulsiva poción que tenía Merlín sabe qué cosa asquerosa.

—Bien, ahora trágala —negué con mi cabeza, con los cachetes llenos de la poción, y cuando menos se lo espero escupí esa monstruosidad... que por pura casualidad llego al rostro de mi hermano. _Su culpa por ponerse ahí._

Casi pude ver como en cámara lenta se ponía rojísimo y una vena en su frente parecía querer explotar.

Me miró a los ojos, y lo último que recuerdo fue una sonrisa digna de un mago tenebroso y una semana muy dolorosa después de ese día.

—Por Merlín, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan lento? —. Mi mellizo me miró frunciendo el ceño, solté una carcajada cuando puso su carita de niño enfurruñado—¡Ella te gusta!

—¡Es la hermanita de mi mejor amigo! No puedo hacerle eso a Ron...

—Si Ron en verdad es tu mejor amigo, le alegrará saber que una persona tan buena como tú cuidará a su hermanita.

Las lágrimas caían por nuestros ojos, me sorprendía cuanto podía llorar una persona. Harry sollozaba y convulsionaba en mi pecho, veía sus hombros temblar y sus brazos me apretaban la cadera.

—Fue mi culpa, Lily. Si yo hubiera sido más listo... si te hubiera escuchado... fue mi culpa. Sirius murió por mi culpa. Lo asesine—. Y otra tanda de sollozos surgió de su garganta.

—Tienes razón Harry. Tú lo mataste —. Harry dio un sollozo aún más grande. Sus lágrimas mojaban mi pijama y las mías mojaban su cabello—Todo, todo, todo es tu culpa. Si no fuera por ti, Sirius no hubiera tenido una razón para luchar, porque lo único que le quedaba era protegerte, si no fuera por ti, Sirius nunca habría salido de Azkaban, Ni habría tenido la oportunidad de volver a ser feliz. Junto a su mejor amigo, su ahijado y junto a mí. Si no fuera por ti, Sirius Black no habría vivido los últimos años de su vida luchando por lo que cree, luchando por la memoria de su mejor amigo y su familia, nosotros.

Harry al fin había levantado su mirada hacía mí.

—Si no fuera por ti, Harry Potter, Sirius no hubiera muerto, porque antes de conocerte... guárdalo a fuego en tu mente, James. Sirius no estaba vivo. Lo devolviste a la vida y le diste una razón para seguir viviendo... si eso es lo que te pone tan triste, te declaro culpable Harry James Potter, te declaro culpable por darle a un hombre sin esperanza una razón para luchar por su vida y la de las personas que más amó.

Caminaba entre la nieve, sin verdadera dirección, con los ojos aguados y el corazón hecho polvo. Las lágrimas y mis pies fríos quedaban impregnados por donde pasaba, la única evidencia de mi existencia en ese lugar yacía allí.

—James~...

—¿Hmm? ¿Qué quieres? —me dedicó una mirada sospechosa...

Yo lo miré inocentemente, aunque sabía que él me conoce demasiado bien como para caer en ello.

—y si... ¿Nos escapamos?

—No.

— _¡¿Ehh?!_ ¡¿Por qué?!

—Porque la última vez nos dejaron encerrados hasta fines de agosto.

—Ya... pero valió la pena.

—No, no lo valió. Lo único que hice fue comprarte caprichos.

Abrí mis hermosos ojazos con indignación.

—¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Te acusare con Re-Remus—me miró alzando una ceja por mi _obviamente sutil_ tartamudeo—! ¡Por decirle "capricho" al chocolate!... De todas formas, valió la pena. El chocolate del callejón Diagon estaba delicioso. No me arrepiento de nada.

El frío me calaba los huesos, el dolor en el pecho parecía querer matarme y el resto de mi cuerpo quería dormir en la blanca nieve y ya jamás despertar.

El sol parecía querer irse... igual que yo. No aceptaba que Harry se hubiera ido y quedarse en el mundo parecía billones de veces más difícil que cuando lo prometí.

Sólo espero que este a mi lado, decida lo que decida. Si quedarme o irme. Seguir o rendirme de una vez. Seguir hacia la felicidad o parar el dolor ¿Qué debía elegir? Tantos días, tantos meses, tantos años de peligro, de muerte y dolor... ¿No valió la pena? ¿nada de nada? Me esforcé para una vida mejor junto a mi hermano... ¿Y la misma vida me lo quitó?

No, no. Harry NO se había ido. Lo que pasó fue que, como el plan lo ideamos nosotros algo tuvo que salir mal y James está tratando de trabajar su pequeñísimo cerebro para encontrarme.

"Pero si nos llegamos a separar..."

"Lo sabrás"

Yo sé que Harry llegó, porque, si no lo hubiera hecho el pecho me...Dolería...

No, espera.

Toque mi pecho con fuerza.

—Te fuiste, Harry... —susurré y cuando pude aceptarlo caí de rodillas.

Y la realidad me golpeó.

No me quedaba nadie.

Harry.

El corazón dolía.

Harry.

Se había ido.

Harry.

¿...Cómo pudiste?

Hermano.

Me lo prometiste.

Hermanito.

Dijiste que jamás me dejarías sola...

Harry.

—Aún nos queda una misión, Harry. No puedes irte aún... ¿Harry? ¡Vale, ya! ¡No te escondas cobarde! —silencio—¿Qué clase de Gryffindor eres tú? ... ¡No estoy jugando Harry James Potter! —pero nadie contestaba—... ¿Harry?

El siempre que me escuchaba venía hacia mí... tal vez no me escucha... pero en el libro decía que debíamos caer en el mismo lugar.

A menos que Harry no haya caído.

Porque no salió del espejo...

Harry... ¿no está?

Ya no está aquí.

—Harry, Harry, Harry ¡Harry! ¡No! ¡No Harry! ¡Hermano! ¡No te vayas! ¡HARRY, POR FAVOR! ¡NO ME DEJES! ¡No me dejes!... no te vayas... no...

Antes de poder entenderlo caí de rodillas sollozando, gritándole al cielo que me lo devolviera, pidiéndole a quien sea que esto no sea real.

Solo otra pesadilla... pero entonces ¿Por qué dolía tanto?

—Mañana... ¿Cómo sabré si cruzaste o no? —Él, regalándome la sonrisa más triste que había visto en mi vida y tocándome el pecho. Justo donde estaba el corazón, me dijo:

—Lo sabrás.

Me abrace a mí misma, tratando de volver a juntar los pedazos que quedaban de mí. Y aun llorando, con el sol escondido, sin saber si tiritaba por el frío o por el llanto, cerré los ojos y deseé, desde lo más recóndito de mi alma, no volver a abrirlos nunca más.

X.

Lamento mucho las faltas de ortografía ;-;


	5. Capítulo 4: Cicatrices abiertas

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1173fb6f41f300efa70bce1c426f557e"Cuando desperté mis dientes castañeaban, mi cuerpo se convulsionaba del frío y no lograba sentir mis pies. Mire hacia la luna y por su posición en el cielo ya era media noche. En situaciones como esta, agradecía profundamente a mi vieja profesora de astronomía./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d314c385f34456c900a9d640735a8cb6"¿En qué estábamos pensando? ¿Por qué habíamos dormido en la nieve?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c67fab6a7e39eaa6e7752df256e7f17"Me levanté y dudando si hacerlo o no, convoqué un hechizo calentador, el frío logró hacerse más soportable y el dolor en mis brazos y piernas fue desapareciendo. Estiré mis brazos hacia arriba, evitando que se volvieran a adormecer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb6ac112b2b6b89161268636a4c78471"—¿Quieres que te abrigue?— Harry negó con la cabeza./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ad3bd90f976e9ef9f03803bddc6e543"Me encogí de hombros. Quizás él ya había hechizado sus ropas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="18dae107f2884b6b5554db5f91183c2f"Caminamos por varias horas, iba perdida en la luna, sin importarme realmente los ruidos y peligros que podrían estar a la vuelta de la esquina. Era la primera vez que me sentía de esta forma, indiferente a los peligros y al destino que me podía esperar. No era valentía, por supuesto, yo nunca tuve tal cosa. Era más bien... resignación. Me resignaba a lo que pasara, fuera bueno o malo... ya daba igual./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="172a0a016f0efce869751555b8920767"El problema es que no sabía el por qué me sentía de esta forma. Y tampoco sabía que le pasaba a Harry, en todo este trayecto no me habló, ni siquiera una frasecita o su típico "¿Estás bien? ¿qué te pasa? ¿tienes frío?" Y tenía la horrible sensación de estar perdiéndome de algo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="034d20b3fec559b84e1df475eb60a1b2"En fin, si el resto del plan había salido bien, (plan H, de Horripilante idea) significaba que estábamos entre 1960 y 1980 ¿En qué fecha estaría? yo y Harry pensamos que, mientras más abierto estuviera la línea temporal habría menos peligro de equivocarnos y llegar en algún día peligroso, no así si fuera una fecha más específica. Ninguno de los dos era tan bueno en runas como Hermione. Pero tenía sus contras, una de ellas, no saber tu posición en el universo. Podíamos haber aparecido en medio del espacio, como en el mismo Hogwarts. Tantos vacíos, tantas cosas que podrían haber salido mal, y aun así... fui tan estúpidamente positiva. Tan ingenua. Fred me habría jalado el pelo cuando acepte este plan tan suicida./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8e68b3c13acf619dde38f01551ca016"El bosque siempre me había parecido frío y tétrico, una clase de lugar donde encontrarías una muerte segura, pero ya pasados siete años... no sé, supongo que inevitablemente pierdes el miedo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6940eec85150b4dc5549511ef457a291"¿Y qué más daba si me pasaba algo...?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fcf370c51585bf8e96fced687f1cb161"Entre sin pensármelo mucho más, pisando ramas y rocas congeladas, la rama de los gigantescos árboles impedían el paso de mucha nieve, así que era mejor que estar fuera./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2722e3e591d0bc0ae0a0a356c504a5b9"Lo primero que debía hacer era encontrar a Dumbledore, hablar con él, explicarle, buscar... ¿Buscar qué?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f318ce6c9ad1f4c8d0e8a71ff85f26e6"No podía pensar con claridad, la muerte de quien más amaba se sentía tan reciente, tan inesperada y dolorosa que... No lograba pensar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="120153919f7a11b4cf96f00eae03af89"No lograba encontrar una razón para seguir con esto... con mi vida./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c93b59dc2332f0dc474955c027257ab"Espera./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3bee8d45a5aa003b0e2c27368c0b208"¿Muerte? ¿Quién había muerto?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4faebcb5666d47f3134af349f660632c"Mientras caminaba, intenté buscar algo para poder comer, algún fruto o un animalito muerto, pero todo fue en vano. Era pleno invierno, los frutos estaban marchitos y los animales invernando./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1470faddf975043cbfeff8a427bd606d"Una mancha negra pasó por mi vista de un instante y, dudando seriamente de mi cordura, me escondí tras un árbol casi como instinto, sujeté mi varita luego de varios minutos—con el bosque en silencio—me asomé con precaución a la orilla del tronco./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="57c01d10f4adeff462c39fcd7e566f8c"Saque casi por completo mi cabeza, cuando estaba a punto de asomarla por completo.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e8a85ad9a74ade1d177197a15bf7365"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—¡BUUU! —/em ,El rostro de Barty Crouch hijo, a quien sólo había visto una vez, el día en que falleció Cedric. me hizo caer de trasero al piso congelado/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9325882652d495b85f53d9e65efb76f8"Vivía en una constante contradicción; queriendo morir pero luchando para seguir viva./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13328e7ed7b23d66b6f9c1c6ace82b36"El hombre me causó pánico, sonreía cono infante en navidad, en sus ojos reconocí la locura y el puro deseo de hacer sufrir que había visto en una persona: Bellatrix Lestrange./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4a9dd9667fec8fb9a7858e44fff4f29"Mi conciencia ordenó correr./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ca7201b1d1de4ee02a458fd41379e33"Esquivé árboles, rocas y zonas de resbaladizo hielo, con mi varita fuertemente agarrada en mi mano derecha/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26d21c5331a945b0e2dadffed2138bfa"—em style="box-sizing: border-box;"¡Stupefy! ¡Diffindo!¡Fulgari! ¡Baubillious! ¡Confringo!— /empodía oír los zapatos pisando la nieve endurecida las congelantes risas de los mortífagos que sólo hacían parecer esto un juego de "pilla, pilla"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7bb58b3dcb50170c6c2f34820973a63b"—em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Crucio/em— esquivé la maldición apenas la oí, me fui hacia la izquierda y pude ver el rayo pasar a mi lado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="94e0858450aebf5ef4a0886c1a96e4a3""Asi que un em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Crucio/em, Já. Que poca originalidad"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35844fea3311dc472eaf505d621b6cc9"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"— ¡/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Ossis fractum! — /emun "crack" y un grito de dolor hicieron que tuviera un repulsivo deseo de echarme a reír./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5edf2569281ecdc1a858baa611b9494b""Extrañamente—pensé, esquivando dolorosos hechizos y árboles que se atravesaban—no me están atacando con la maldición asesina"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e80ba12e76c054cbdc22b2b3f0353af4"Sentí como si pasaran horas, las piernas me hormigueaban por el esfuerzo y la adrenalina estaba siendo rebasada por el frío y el cansancio. De un instante a otro, los Mortífagos me rodearon y, armándome de valentía que en realidad no poseía, comencé una lucha frente a frente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aabb1823f2dc4bf8e0980e3d7b4b759d"Algunos de ellos—probablemente las figuras públicas e infiltrados en el ministerio—llevaban máscaras plateadas y negras./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71df5d238747758429c7b170b91ff1a4"—Vaya, vaya... Lily Potter, no te hemos visto en un tiempo—mi corazón casi se para cuando escucho el nombre de mamá./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca4273444ddc5c17e3179ad2aacac673"—¿Así que la sangre sucia decidió dejar a los niñatos para venir a pasear al bosque? —. Bellatrix Lestrange estaba irreconocible y si no me hubiera dolido como el demonio pensarlo, habría admitido que estaba bellísima./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f20a7de1099cb1dd150526720b9d34b"Inteligentemente, antes de que ellos atacaran primero, lancé un hechizo cortante, repartí maldiciones horribles, quizás, las peores que conocía. Cocí bocas, corté, incendié y estrangulé cuerpos aún vivos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4a30c7b69e96e08b8dd5082a1a735df"Por supuesto, no fue gratuito. Charcos de sangre propia y ajena bajo mis pies, huesos rotos y cadáveres repartidos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="069c578fb82c16d0e82114be8bd10d05"Oh, Dios. Que podrida estaba./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7667ab928a5d3816cee312199a885d71"No faltaron cruciatus en mi cuerpo, pero mientras se reían y ayudaban a su compañero heridos—muy irónico si me lo preguntan—rompí el hueso de quien la hechizaba, corrí como pudo hacia el hombre... y ambos desaparecimos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1dd5bb08c4fd26c1128d967ab919334d"El joven, realmente confundido (igual que yo... ¡Por los calzones de Merlín, me aparecí!) No alcanzo a decir nada cuando mi em style="box-sizing: border-box;"stupefy/em le llego directo en la frente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b34dac45dd63149e38131fad48766cd"Casi entrando en pánico, le quite la túnica y la máscara plateada, mientras yo misma me desnudaba en medio del sádico invierno. Me puse la ropa robada y quemé la que traía puesta, pero antes de poder curarme las heridas sangrantes hechizos y maldiciones volvieron a iluminar el bosque./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d763caf72cc4d7a9e1d4bec5e415467c"Para mi terrible suerte yo no tengo una gran vista (gracias, papá); no llegaba al punto de necesitar gafas "incómodas y feas" como las de Harry./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3cba91608167b20827c8639c2f31212b"Así que, oculta entre los árboles quedé un tanto cerca de donde se hallaba la batalla. La Orden del Fénix estaba peleando y apresando mortífagos-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c9ab732b2003298a45c255562e73b76""Lástima que ni la vieja loca, ni la mascota de Voldemort, ni hurón-albino-padre están entre ellos"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="600503f36c0dd4a665b1bb53d65b1836"Muy bien, analicemos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="175e1871211663e491242b83b9b3f9a3"Opción 1: Podía acercarse, hablar con alguno de ellos—los amables, si es posible—Jurar lealtad y confesar para poder ir con el profesor Dumbledore. Podía admitir ser ella quien atacó a los seguidores de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado y pedir piedad. (¡Vamos, no podía ser tan difícil! ¿No eran el lado bueno?)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef9a7838a79ceda48fe882c1b2d8d08d"Opción 2: Desaparecer por el OBVIO peligro de ir a Azkaban... o ser asesinada (repito: ¿No eran el lado bueno?)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7366519c6091ea5be0c46274f1515e0a"Demonios ¿Qué debo ha...?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d778cb82b9514c6b1d3e09e92d60d739"No. No, no ¡Imposible! ¿Por qué justo ahora? ¡No estoy preparada para esto!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="50f9c161496f164183b5dfa82fb1aedf"Y ahí estaba Remus, más joven y más guapo que nunca, su padrino, su Remus, su Lunático ¡oh, Merlín! ¡qué ganas de tirarse a sus brazos! ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con volver a verle?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="429327ccd690c81f682cd883d0c46491"Tenía menos cicatrices en su rostro y lucía un traje de negro con broches de color cobre. Jamás le había visto tan bello y tan feliz./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f77910b536efde73f955a4073d57ad7"Su porte era fuerte y firme. Pero su mirada era la misma. Más feliz y relajada, pero igual de brillante y amable, de ese verde tirando a dorado que iluminaba cualquier lugar, hasta la más oscura, recóndita y podrida esquina de su alma./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="28b7ee974154a471f169f5c4d6b730c5"Los sentimientos burbujeaban en mi estómago y en mi cabeza. Confundiéndose los unos con los otros. Haciendo de mí una masa gelatinosa que no podía permanecer en pie./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="048ab76c67c30ea60175930d84ce0caa"Caí de rodillas al piso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3bcdced1045b08cb33e46d23863c1331"Quizás fue el ruido o mi mirada fija en él. Pero Remus se giró y me vio allí, tirada y patética y muy sospechosa. Él, como gran dualista y portador de increíbles reflejos apuntó su varita directo a mi cabeza./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ee8e279c3739236ef82bde52677009d"No entendí muy bien lo que pasó después, pero un rayo vino hacía mí y con mi cuerpo casi en automático me moví a la derecha./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5429c6ca59b561639d2105526147e16"No sé si era culpa de mi padrino o de estar desangrándome a un costado, pero tenía la horrible sensación de no tener mi cuerpo y mi cerebro conectados./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d758cb3c659a5aae1350d837ee563454"Y ya. Eso fue suficiente para que otra horda de hechizos tratara de matarme./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="752ebc293d5e31d7047ee4ded230fbab"En fin, eran quince contra una... o quince contra media, estaba herida y no pensaba atacar a ninguno ni, aunque mi vida dependiera de ello (aunque bueno, ese era exactamente el caso)./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf6c6de36d1b18faece04e58dfac8640"Rápidamente fui hacia Ojo-loco con la varita apuntando hacia abajo y los brazos extendidos, tratando de demostrar que me rendía—si lo pensaba bien, había sido un movimiento bastante tonto ¿ir hacia Ojoloco, teniendo opciones mucho más... amables?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="45e0f6f09fd602e3eda4fded3660313b"Me pregunto si en mi bolsa habrá alguna tela blanca para hacer una bandera.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c3c2eb0092b18939474f543aaa97eb97"—¡Me rindo! ¡Paren, por favor! —. Tal vez fue mu voz de niña y la obvia desesperación en ella, pero ninguno me atacó./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="128a8a2f517cfd9b41e2f463adba47c4"Moody, más rápido y ágil de lo que se esperaría de alguien con un ojo de vidrio y una pata de madera puso su varita directo en mi cuello./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17eaa2ab2b9eabfd9eafde5f4859b179"La batalla contra los mortífagos había acabado, todos me miraban, unos cuantos con la varita en mi dirección, otros—la gran mayoría— confiando plenamente en las destrezas del consumado auror, bajo las suyas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="efe411bf24505d862e691a27fc496e01"Bajé la cabeza y cerré los ojos, la varita estaba dolorosamente enterrada en mi yugular y con cuidado de no alterar a nadie, fui bajando poco a poco hasta tener las rodillas en la tierra. Allí mismo, deje mi varita./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9ec3cfcc561c5ee985f0a2094faa7be"—Por favor, escuchen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a7c6c0607a7c5edaa7cb478cf0961e3b"—¿Por qué deberíamos? —. Mi corazón dio otra vuelta inesperada.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b23a60658bbd7f3be54ab34a746eab3d"Arthur Weasley, el hombre que le dio un hogar la cuestionó. Solo había escuchado esa voz en una ocasión; el horrible día en que se cuestionó su lealtad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b5e8d60ff560481a630fde590d19b0d"—Porque, no pierden nada en intentarlo. Si se me ocurriera tenderles una trampa el auror Moody me volaría la cabeza... o el corazón, no estoy segura de sus preferencias./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eeb3bd55d4a87990b5d47e06420df2b4"Remus (¡oh, Remus!) hizo un sencillo movimiento y ató mis manos a la espalda sin la necesidad de pronunciarlo en voz alta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de553e15be6a1e5141d7b9733251abe2"—Bien. Puedes hablar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="333182d88a591322ed3f277dafb022aa"Respiré profundo, y con los ojos aún cerrados, comencé a mentir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ec6fc7a1a67d9ecd039e5ce0c211843""Debes creer tu propia mentira. Debes creer tu propia mentira"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="54ff92497743e93e47e436d9883307da"—Yo le traicioné. Traicioné al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Él... Él tenía a mi hermano y me amenazó para que me uniera a su bando—bueno, eso no era mentira—o le mataría. Pero Él... Voldemort—mi voz se llenó de rabia totalmente sincera—.Le hizo mucho, mucho daño y mi hermano...—sobrevivió, Harry siempre sobrevive. —Y me enfurecí y escape. Sus seguidores me siguieron hasta aquí y comenzamos una pelea. Al final, pude escapar. Pero... pero antes de traicionarlo supe cosas... V-Voldemort hizo algo horrible y creo, que el profesor Dumbledore debe saberlo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8214dc22d2528f865dedd6779e34a8d1"Silencio. Todos ellos guardaron silencio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1061cc624f6577fbf776d061207eda85"Sabía con certeza los que todos ellos pensaban, mirándose los unos a los otros, preguntándose sin hablar, si confiar o no. Podían fiarse de mí y arriesgarse a una emboscada, podía yo ser solo una distracción, una carnada que le permitiera al enemigo llevar una masacre en otro lugar mientras ellos se quedaban ahí parados, pensando en confiar o no. O incluso, podría ser cualquier tipo de plan para seguir y matar al profesor, o a cualquier otro individuo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02e2ff9ee2b978c3e139c4fb4fd13d52"Por otro lado, podía ser cierto, información importante que podría cambiar el rumbo de la guerra, otra aliada en la batalla o una inocente víctima del Señor Tenebroso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9be0ddc124b133a0507cb52d59fcb565"—No me importa si me llevan a Azkaban después de decírselo al profesor, pero por favor, llévenme con él./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb3faf3c6de6d49b6ea8600e73418ae7"X/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97b6520c406215b1c1aa80fef5503dfe"Lamento las faltas de ortografía; -;/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c3f347e6e55b971d46735767526eec52"Todo excepto la protagonista y la trama en sí, pertenece a la hermosa y talentosa J. K. Rowling/p 


	6. Capítulo 5: Ley de intercambio

Sucedió como me lo esperaba. Me cubrieron los ojos y alguien—no estaba segura de quién— me llevó de chimenea en chimenea hasta el despacho del profesor. Pedí que no me quitaran la máscara hasta que hablara con Dumbledore. Afortunadamente, nadie preguntó por qué.

Harry se mantuvo siempre en silencio, a mi lado. Podía escuchar su respiración y sentir su mano en la mía.

Y ahora, estábamos allí. Con nuestro profesor fallecido, quien me protegió y guio en muchas ocasiones, estaba allí, frente a otra cicatriz que aún no cerraba.

Me quitaron la venda y los amarres en mis manos e incluso, me devolvieron la varita... "por supuesto ¿Qué haría una chica recién salida de Hogwarts contra el gran Albus Dumbledore?"

Harry no se hizo visible hasta que sólo quedamos los tres en la habitación.

—Así que, señorita. Me han... hablado de su situación —Había un poco de lástima y ¿Era sospecha?—. Así que, lamento decirle esto. Pero si no me habla detalladamente y con la verdad, la marca tenebrosa será suficiente para que se le envíe a Azkaban y yo no podré hacer mucho.

—¿Pro-profesor? —miré hacia el piso, sintiéndome incapaz de no romper en llanto si lo miraba directamente. Había ignorado el hecho de que el profesor no le haya dicho nada a Harry.

—¿Si?

—¿Puedo...? —Respira Esme, respira. —¿Puedo darle un abrazo?

El actual director se quedó en silencio. Tal vez en shock. Tal vez dudando de mis lealtades. Pero no me importó, sin esperar su respuesta, me lancé con los brazos abiertos hacia él. Rodee su túnica morada, suave y estrafalaria con mis brazos. Le llegaba apenas al pecho y esperando con todo mi ser que me devolviera el abrazo, comencé a sollozar.

Lloré por su pérdida y todo lo que acarreó ella, por la furia y la angustia que sentí contra él y por el cariño que me brindó tantos años. Porque fue él, Albus Dumbledore quien me protegió de la peor decisión de mi vida. Llore por el agradecimiento y la profunda pena que me causó.

Me extrañó que no me apartara de un empujón o de un hechizo. _Supongo que no cree que alguien como yo pueda hacerle daño_

Siempre, siempre se me había dificultado contener mis sentimientos. Siempre lloré, enfadé y reí a carcajadas. Muchos pensaron que era débil por ello (incluso Ron y Hermione) pero Harry amaba que llorara. Jamás me dijo la razón, sin embargo, siempre pensé que era porque Harry no podía verse débil "el elegido, el fuerte gryffindor, el niño de oro, el que acabó y batalló con el Señor Oscuro... ¿Cómo podía ser él débil?" Y que, por eso, le agradaba que yo pudiera demostrar lo que sentía con libertad.

Mojé la túnica de mi exdirector, y no queriendo en realidad, me separé de él.

—L-lo si-siento mucho, profesor. He empapado su bonita túnica.

—No, no se preocupe señorita... pero lamento decir que no la reconozco. Aunque usted parece conocerme muy bien. ¿Puede partir diciéndome su nombre?

—Si... sí, claro —me quité la capucha y la máscara, abrí los ojos y pude ver a un sorprendido Albus Dumbledore mirándome—Mi nombre es Esme Lily Potter.

El profesor, atónito, se sentó de sopetón en la silla con los ojos abiertos como un búho.

—Tú... tú... ¿Cómo?

Jeje, el gran Dumbledore sorprendido... Ron no me creería...

—Vengo desde el futuro, de 1987—su ceño se frunció—Él que está a mi lado es Harry James Potter, mi mellizo—. El profesor se veía muy extrañado, en muy pocas ocasiones le había visto con el ceño tan arrugado, trate de evitar el maleducado pensamiento de que era "porque ya era una pasita"—En la guerra... lo perdimos todo, él logró derrotar a Voldemort, pero todos nuestros seres queridos fallecieron... usted, nuestros padres, nuestros padrinos, amigos, compañeros, profesores... todos. Solo quedo uno que otro del ministerio y gente inocente que no participó. Fue Voldemort. Algunos murieron antes y entre el transcurso de la guerra, pero el resto falleció en la batalla final. Voldemort... no sé cómo. Supo que iba a morir y, como venganza... el hizo un hechizo de sangre, vinculó a todo aquel que estuviera en el lugar, excepto a Harry, y... extrañamente, a mí (creo que ya no le quedaba suficiente energía para vincularme, no estoy segura) se vincularon de forma que cuando él muriera se llevaría a todo aquél con el vínculo. No nos dimos cuenta de que planeaba hasta que sucedió... buscamos por meses una manera, un hechizo, alguna poción... buscamos por todas partes hasta que encontramos un libro de magia negra. En el libro decía sobre un ritual. Necesitábamos el "legendario" espejo de Oesed, dos personas de poderosa magia, runas, nuestra sangre y algo de gran valor. Se supone que debíamos desear con todas nuestras fuerzas y eso debía verse en el espejo. Dijimos ese hechizo... extraño y era casi como si en el espejo se abriera un portal... apareció un torbellino y ambos saltamos—hablé de corrido, casi sin pararme a respirar—.

El hombre tenía una mirada extraña; brillosa pero muy seria.

—¿Qué fue lo valioso que entregaron?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No lo sé— mi hermano estaba a mi lado, con toda la ropa destrozada. Harry estaba herido por la pelea con los Mortífagos, se veían heridas por todo su cuerpo y me extraño que no fuera él quien contara la historia—Harry dijo que lo tenía en el bolsillo cuando se lo pregunté. Y cuando debía ponerlo me pidió cerrar los ojos. No quiso decírmelo.

—Señorita Potter...

—Dígame Esme profesor.

El director se quedó en silencio, probablemente sopesando las posibilidades de que esto fuera cierto. Que no fuera trampa, probablemente usando legeremancia en mí, lo deje hacerlo. Deje que viera mi mente a sus anchas, después de todo, no sabría pararle. Tal vez fuera peligroso mostrarle el futuro "pero—pensé— nada podía ser peor que el futuro de dónde venía"

Fueron varios segundos... hasta minutos quizás, pero el hombre frente a mí parecía tener una batalla interna. Yo sabía que deseaba decirme algo, pero no se atrevía o no sabía cómo hacerlo.

—Conozco el libro del que me habla, también conozco su teoría... cuando era más joven desee cambiar mi pasado... pero fue imposible hacerlo realidad, nada que le diera al espejo, nada que tuviera en mi poder era lo suficientemente valioso para que el espejo concediera mi deseo. Cuando paso el tiempo y los años, entendí que no era lo correcto. Quería cambiar el pasado para mis propios deseos egoístas y comprendí, que nada que tuviera que entregar, valdría lo suficiente para reparar las vidas que destruiría si cambiaba los hechos. Desistí de ese objetivo, pero siempre me pregunté qué hubiera pasado si lo lograba— me quedé en silencio, imaginando y comprendiendo el por qué el gran profesor Dumbledore, brillante y talentoso y con muchas penurias y errores en su pasado, desearía cambiar todo lo que había logrado—Sólo la persona más valiente que he imaginado sería capaz de hacer lo que su hermano hizo...

— ¿Qué?, ¿qué hizo Harry?, ¿de qué está hablando, profesor?

—Esme... Lamento decírselo... pero creo que el señor... que Harry se entregó así mismo como el "objeto valioso"

¿Qué?

No, imposible.

—¿Q-Qué dice? ¡Eso no es posible! ¡Harry estás aquí, a mi lado! Por favor, profesor, no diga estupideces.

—Señorita Esme... creo que él pensó que si lo hacía de esta forma seria suficiente para darle su deseo. Una ley de intercambio. Se le dio lo que más desea a cambio de quien más amaba. Lamento decírselo... pero yo no veo a su hermano. Él no está aquí.

—¿Cómo que deseo? ¡Viajamos al pasado! ¡Ambos! Moody y el resto no lo vio porque se puso la capa de invisibilidad de nuestro padre ¡Pero se la quitó apenas entro! ¡No juegue conmigo, profesor!

Sus ojos azules se llenaron de pena y angustia.

—No. El espejo le ha cumplido su deseo. Este es junio de 1987 y, creo, que es junio de 1987 de un universo alterno. Esme, el señor Harry Potter no se encuentra en esta habitación.

—¿...Qué? No. Profesor, usted se equivoca... Harry está aquí, conmigo. Yo lo puedo ver...

En el momento en que giré mi cuello, Harry había desaparecido.

—¡Harry! ¡No te escondas! —empecé a mirar por toda la habitación, pero mi hermano no estaba.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en volver. Caí de rodillas al piso.

—¡¿Qué haré ahora?! ¡Lo he perdido todo! Todo nuestro esfuerzo... todo lo que sufrimos ¡¿No valió la pena?!

—Señorita...

—¡No! ¡Profesor, tiene que ayudarme a re...!

Regresar. ¿Por qué habría de regresar a un mundo donde no hay nadie que me espere? ¿a un lugar donde no tengo... nada?

—Profesor... mi hermano se fue... se ha ido...

La opresión del pecho, el dolor en el corazón, la jaqueca, los temblores, las agujas en las extremidades, el sudor, las ganas de vomitar, el agobio, la incapacidad de pensar y respirar, el sentimiento de sentirse tan pequeña... tan débil...

Yo ya conocía esa sensación. Era quizás, lo que mejor conocía.

—Esme, Esme... tranquila, respire con calma. Esme, mírame.

Pero yo no lo escuchaba, y antes de decir otra palabra, todo se volvió oscuro.

X.


	7. Capítulo 6: La forma más hermosa

**_Este capítulo se clasificó como M (+16), por pensamientos y actitudes suicidas, no se esta haciendo ni se recomienda que se imiten las acciones de la protagonista para nada. Es más, si alguien se siente identificado con los pensamientos o sentimientos de Esme, puede que esté buscando ayuda porque puede ser una enfermedad grave o emocional que debe ser curada y controlada. Gracias_**

 _"Cabello negro y desordenado que se ponía la boca en la nuca, sus ojos, dos esmeraldas que brillaban con los contenidos, que la última noche que pasamos juntos y su sonrisa, triste y preciosa me incitaba a llenarle de besos al rostro y a cosquillas como cuando éramos niños._

 _Nos encontrábamos en el campo de quidditch, solos. Las banderas flameaban en plena primavera, con el susurro del bosque prohibido y sus árboles verdes y fuertes._

 _Abrió sus brazos hacía mí, invitándome y sin dudarlo salté hacia ellos. Me rodeó y puso su rostro entre la curvatura de mi cuello, con sus labios en mi oído y apretándome tan fuerte que esperaba que los trozos de mi se unieran._

 _Aunque en realidad, no hay una atención especial que no sea de aroma a tarta de melaza que se desprendía del cabello y el sentimiento de seguridad que me entregaba los brazos y que me faltaba algo en estos momentos._

 _-Deseo llegarme así para siempre._

 _Harry se separó lentamente de mí. Llevo sus manos rasposas a mis mejillas y con la voz estrangulada, me dijo:_

 _-Encuéntrame- y desapareció "._

Cuando abrí los ojos, mi cuerpo lloraba.

El inconfundible techo blanco de la enfermería y la cama incómoda no hizo más que reafirmar mi teoría; había padecido un ataque de ansiedad y me había desmayado en el proceso.

Vaya forma de ser _cool_ .

Cerré los ojos un momento, azorada por el golpe de dolor que llegó como un repentino relámpago, deteniendo las cascadas de lágrimas que quería soltar, tape mi boca con mis manos, no queriendo soltar el gimoteo que luchaba por salir.

Lo sabía. Yo _sabía_ lo que había sucedido incluso antes de que el profesor siquiera lo hubiera pensado. Lo supe desde el momento en que pise este lugar, pero, como era esperarse de mí hui. Huyendo, siempre huyendo...

Había vivido situaciones horribles, situaciones que no le deseaba a nadie; pase hambre y frío, perdí a mis mejores amigos, se me rompió el corazón dos veces, vi morir a mi tío y a mi padrino, oí morir a mis padres y a quienes me acogieron, me torturaron y torturaron a quienes amaba por mi culpa, estuve en tantos peligros, siempre a punto de morir.

Pero nada, ¡nada! Se comparaba con el dolor de haber perdido a Harry.

Me senté en la cama, puse mis pies descalzos en el frío suelo de la enfermería y sin fuerzas, me levanté.

Deseaba quedarme en la cama para siempre, dormirme y no despertar jamás. Las ganas de vivir se habían ido junto a Harry.

Harry fue mi hermano, mi madre y mi padre, mi protector, mi cuenta cuentos, mi almohada de llanto, mi pilar, mi confesionario, mi mejor amigo... Harry lo fue todo para mí. Fue la cuerda que me mantenía atada a la tierra y atada a la vida.

Ya no había nada que me sujetase aquí.

Daba pasos vacilantes, queriendo y no queriendo seguir. Sentía los hombros tensos y caídos, llenos de un peso que no debería estar allí.

¿Así se había sentido Harry en el bosque?, ¿cómo un muerto en vida, preparado para su final? Los sentimientos contradictorios me invadieron, yo deseaba vivir, pero no de esta forma, no esta vida.

¿Habría un cielo, un infierno, un purgatorio?, ¿dónde iría yo?, ¿o tal vez reencarnaría?, ¿reencarnaría en un animal? ¿o tal vez una planta? ¿sería de nuevo una persona?, ¿o quizás, un objeto con algo de vida, como el auto en el que habíamos cruzado el cielo?... ¿Y si no había nada? Sólo... ¿dejaría de sentir, de pensar? ¿O me encontraría con todos aquellos a los que perdí?

Cualquiera que fuera la respuesta, era mejor que esto. El mundo, inesperadamente había perdido el color, parecía estar viendo una fotografía en blanco y negro... triste, nostálgica, desabrida.

Y me pregunté: ¿Por qué todos habíamos sacrificado nuestra fuerza, nuestra vida, por un mundo como este?, ¿por qué luchamos por una vida tan sosa, tan incolora, tan injusta? ¿Por qué hasta Voldemort, quizás el mago más poderoso, le tendría miedo a la muerte, si era mucho mejor que esta vida?

Mis pasos resonaban en los pasillos, mis labios partidos y resecos, mi rostro lleno de lágrimas que salían por ojos irritados, mi cuerpo parecido a un alma en pena vestido de un pijama blanco, mi vista, siempre mirando al piso y mi pecho, con el corazón latiendo pausadamente pero doliendo como si tuviera una daga de plata enterrada. Mis oídos, como bajo del agua, escuchaban todo distorsionado.

No entendí realmente que hacía o hacia donde iba. Mi cuerpo, como una marioneta, se movía por instinto. Y mi conciencia me abandonaba. ¿Así se sentía morir?, ¿mi corazón sabría que sus latidos estaban contados y por eso iba tan lento?, ¿mis ojos sabrían que no derramaría más lágrimas y por eso las harían caer sin control?, ¿mis manos frías y muertas, sabrían que ya no serían sujetadas por nadie más? ¿mis labios, quebrados y fríos, sufrirían por saber que jamás recibirían un primer beso?

Por un momento desee que alguien, quien sea, me tomara de la mano y me detuviera.

Se sentía como estar en un sueño, consciente e inconsciente al mismo tiempo, como si supieras que no era real pero no lograbas despertar. Como si, de alguna manera, el cuerpo no te perteneciera.

Los pasos, lentos, vacilantes, miedosos... la base de los pies fríos contra la cerámica del castillo y de sus escaleras. Los suaves ronquidos de los cuadros y el viento chocando con los árboles del bosque prohibido y las ventanas. Todo parecía menos nítido, menos importante, aunque de alguna manera pensara que esa sería la última vez que recorrería ese pasillo, hacia uno de mis lugares favoritos de mi hogar, donde la vista era espléndida, donde se impartía mi clase favorita y donde había perdido a alguien importante. La torre de Astronomía no era lo mismo en mi dimensión, manchada de sangre y llena de escombros. Esta, en cambio, tenía toda la majestuosidad que un día había admirado y que no se había ensuciado de rencor y tristeza cuando mi profesor favorito había fallecido.

El cielo se iba volviendo claro, despidiendo a las hermosas estrellas y dándole la bienvenida al sol. Nunca había presenciado un amanecer en la torre de astronomía, era tan hermoso, tan bello y tan esperanzador que si me lo preguntaran no podría describirlo con palabras, nada parecía lo suficientemente valioso como para describir esa vista.

El sol se asomaba por las colinas nevadas, blancas y puras, los rayos del sol hacían parecer que la nieve danzaba en colores.

"Esta—pensé—era la más hermosa forma de morir"

Cuando la gran estrella estaba a punto de aparecer por completo, subí una pierna y luego otra a la baranda de cemento. Sentí el viento congelado ondear mi cabello y mi pijama. Pero extrañamente, no sentí frío.

Por un momento creí escuchar pasos apresurados, sin embargo, sólo fue la inesperada necesidad de que me detuvieran, porque ya no quedaba nadie que me extrañara.

Cuando ambos pies estaban arriba de la barandilla y el viento soplaba en mi camisón, cuando mis brazos se abrieron junto a mis ojos para ver por última vez paso algo horriblemente injusto. El mundo, la tierra, la vida, de un instante a otro se volvió bella. Y cuando el arrepentimiento llego como un golpe de agua fría sentí como una mano invisible tocaba con cuidado mi espalda y la empujaba.

Parecía caer en cámara lenta vi el cielo despejado, naranja, amarillo y celeste. Como cuando Hermione, Ron, Harry y yo nos quedábamos despiertos hasta la madrugada y mirábamos desde el cuarto más alto de la madriguera el cielo en pleno verano, cuando nada podía apagar nuestra felicidad.

Recordé el rostro de mis amigos, a Hermione, la bruja más inteligente que el mundo mágico había podido conocer, la mejor amiga que podría haber pedido, el apoyo en las noches en vela. Recordé a Ron, inseguro de sí mismo, valiente y gracioso y leal, con muchos hermanos y poco que compartir y aun así, lo compartió con nosotros. Los recordé felices y enamorados, besándose en medio de una guerra, siempre a nuestro lado. Recordé a Fred y a George, cuando se burlaban de mí por ser tan llorona, riéndose de lo lindo mientras agitaban mi cabello, recordé a Percy, cuando me ayudó a encontrar lo que realmente amaba, recordé a Ginny, siempre tan fuerte y bella, sin lágrimas que derramar por razones que no valían la pena. Recordé a la señora Weasley, dándome la bienvenida a su hogar, sirviendo tres raciones en cada comida y dándome abrazos en cada oportunidad, portándose como una madre. Recordé al señor Weasley, sonriendo y preguntándome toda clase de cosas sentado en un sillón, dándome la bienvenida a su hogar, tratándome como a otra hija. Recordé a Luna, peculiar e inteligente, soñando despierta y alentándome a soñar con ella. Recordé a Neville, inseguro y torpe y valiente y amable, siempre sonriéndome con calidez. Recordé a la profesora McGonagall estricta y cariñosa, con voz severa y amable, dando todo por sus alumnos y arriesgando su vida por nosotros. Recordé a Sirius, gracioso, valiente y lanzado, leal como ninguno y el mejor apoyo que podría pedir. Recordé al profesor Dumbledore, anciano e inteligente, esperando siempre que hiciera lo correcto y velando para que fuera feliz. Recordé a Remus, valiente y amable y parecía que aceptaba todo tal cual era, dándome abrazos y besos en la frente, recordándome lo importante y valiosa que era, siempre con una sonrisa triste, teniendo el peso del mundo en los hombros y ofreciéndose a llevar el de los que amaba, Remus, cariñoso, fuerte, talentoso. Remus, quien me rompió el corazón cuando encontró a quien amaba y los despedazo cuando permitió que lo asesinaran.

Recordé a mi hermano, a Harry, con un temperamento volátil y decidido, sobreprotector y genial, siempre dando oportunidades, siempre dispuesto a dar todo lo que tenía por quienes amaba, esforzándose por un mundo donde yo pudiera ser feliz. Y la persona a quién más ame.

Recordé por un instante a mis padres, dando su vida por mí.

Y de repente, desee no haberme levantado de la cama, desee no subir las escaleras ni haber visto el amanecer, desee no haberme tirado hacia mi muerte. Porque ellos, mis padres, mis amigos, mis profesores, todos a quienes amaba, estaban vivos aquí.

Abrí los ojos y todo pareció acelerar, traté de abrir mi boca para gritar y cuando sentí que mi muerte se acercaba, inminente. Algo, una fuerza, un hechizo, tal vez incluso el piso, me detenía.

Capítulo 7: Un desierto de sombras y palabras dolorosas

 _El silencio y la oscuridad._

 _Todo eran figuras invisibles, como distorsiones en el aire que se movían alrededor de mí, forma de muchísimas personas que me miraban, sin ojos, sin boca... sin un rostro ni un cuerpo. Personas que se quedaban allí, rondando terroríficamente._

 _Mi espalda estaba contra el suelo, con la intención de no mirar sombras tan terroríficas vi hacia un cielo totalmente negro, sin estrellas brillantes pero con una luna en etapa creciente que era lo único que podía iluminar el lugar._

 _¿Era esta la vida después de la muerte?_

 _Me senté lentamente, con los músculos agarrotados y débiles. Mire hacia el frente con las manos apoyadas en un suelo hecho de arena._

 _En el horizonte se veían figuras en formas de cerros, uno tras otro y hacia los lados. Me puse de pie._

 _Camine tambaleándome hacia los lados, con las piernas temblando y perdiendo el equilibrio como un niño dando sus primeros pasos. Los pies descalzos, igual a cuando me había tirado de la torre, pasaban sobre tierra suave y delgada, como arena de playa virgen._

 _No había un camino que seguir y aunque lo hubiera, con la durísima oscuridad no podría verlo._

 _Camine viendo solo la silueta de ambas montañas, dirigiéndome hacia el valle entre ellas sin más pistas que seguir. Confiando en que si estaba muerta, fuera el cielo, el infierno, el purgatorio o la nada misma, tenía que seguir caminando._

 _El camino se sentía cada vez más largo y alejado. Se sentían como horas dando un paso tras otro sin embargo, el cielo no se iluminaba, no mostraba señales de querer amanecer. Y las sombras sin rostro seguían caminando a mi alrededor._

 _Cuando estaba a unos metros de llegar a la llanura, su voz me impresionó._

 _—Lo hiciste—. Su voz sonaba dolorosamente fría._

 _Di la vuelta con más rapidez de la que pensé tener con los músculos tan adoloridos, él estaba a mis espaldas, con un porte serio y mirándome con ojos decepcionados. Mi cuerpo se congelo repentinamente._

 _—Harry...—.¿Era esa mi voz?, ¿ronca y estrangulada?_

 _—Lo hiciste..._

 _Me acerqué hacia él, anhelando su calor. Sin embargo, con los pasos que yo daba Harry se alejaba de mí._

 _Él corazón se me estrujo._

 _—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te sucede, Harry?_

 _—Lo hiciste—repitió la misma frase, su frialdad, su odio podía verse en su postura, se podía escuchar en su voz, y sus ojos..._

 _Harry se veía más claramente que la luna, como si brillara por sí sólo. Las figuras distorsionadas no se acercaban a él, temerosas de su luz._

 _—¿Qué hice?, ¿de qué hablas?_

 _—Rompiste tu promesa._

 _Sus frases cortas y confusas me causaban dolor, aunque no tuviera idea de lo que hablaba._

 _—Rompiste tu promesa. Trataste de morir. No me encontraste._

 _Cualquiera pensaría que Harry me mostraba odio, pero sus ojos... No estaban apagados ni fríos, no parecían querer congelarse junto al viento que nos empujaba. Parecían decepcionados y tristes._

 _Y sin embargo, sus ojos me parecieron más dolorosos que sus siguientes palabras._

 _—Te odio._

 _Y el pánico me invadió._

Me desperté de un sobresalto, me encontraba en la misma cama que la última vez.

Confundida, aun con el pecho latiendo por la pesadilla (¿Fue eso una pesadilla?), mire a los lados, la enfermería se encontraba igual que la vez anterior, con olor a pociones y con todas las cortinas abiertas, pero ahora, Albus Dumbledore me miraba enojado.

—¿Qué...?—. Sus ojos flamantes y su expresión seria fue peor que cuando nos regañó en el incidente del auto volador, sus labios fruncidos en una mueca enojada me ponían los pelos de punta.

—Señorita Potter... usted... usted—.El profesor estaba sin palabras, llamándome por mi apellido como jamás lo había hecho—¿...Como se le ocurre? ¿Por qué no aprecia su vida, señorita Potter? Usted estuvo a punto de... Si yo no hubiera llegado, si la Profesora Potter no me hubiera dicho... usted...—cerró sus ojos con dolor—...Esme, el mundo, la vida, las personas... No son fáciles de enfrentar, pero nada es tan terrible, nada es tan difícil como para elegir la muerte. Tu vida es preciosa, más preciosa que ningún dolor pasajero. Una Gryffindor como tú, que ha enfrentado y luchado tan valientemente por toda su vida... ¿Por qué?

Sus palabras, llenas de dolor calaron en mi cabeza y en mi pecho como la bludger más violenta.

"¿Por qué?" Pues porque ya no tenía nada que temer. Porque lo que me había detenido por años—no el miedo, no los prejuicios a la muerte—la gente que amaba ya no estaba. Ya no había nadie a quien le doliera mi muerte ni mis decisiones, no había nadie que llorara frente a mi tumba por mi pérdida. Quien lloraba por la suya era yo.

Sin embargo, no dije nada y él pareció entenderlo.

—Se te ha dado el regalo más bello, más difícil y el más anhelado en toda la historia. Vida, Esme. Se te ha dado vida a ti y a todos los que alguna vez amaste. Puede que sean personas diferentes porque no han vivido contigo, pero sus almas, sus intenciones y su amor viven. Sus almas son las mismas que conociste y adoraste. Y desperdiciar el regalo que yo mismo desee—y deseo—es el error más grande que podrías cometer.

Nunca... nunca le había visto llorar. Sus lágrimas bajaban por las avejentadas facciones, lleno de dolor. Lo entendí.

Él siempre había deseado tener a su familia de vuelta, era lo que había visto en el espejo y la misma razón de su muerte.

—Querida... no te obligaré a luchar, no te obligaré a cumplir una misión que no te corresponde en un mundo que no es tuyo. Pero si quisiste a tu hermano, a tus padres, y si me tuviste sólo una pizca de cariño alguna vez... aguanta un tiempo, la muerte no se irá de donde está, pero resiste y dale la felicidad a quienes te amaron de verte una última vez. Ayúdales un tiempo y si después de eso tu decisión no ha cambiado... yo mismo te ayudaré a que no sufras en el proceso.

Sus lágrimas no habían parado y las mías tampoco, me tape la boca para evitar sollozar, con mis hombros temblando, ahogada en la felicidad y el dolor compartidos por esas palabras. Asentí, incapaz de hablar sin sentir que me quebraría de nuevo.

El profesor sonrió.

-Descansa, Tómate tu Tiempo, mi oficina no se Movera ... te esperare CUANDO Estés lista-Puso uña de Sus Grandes manos en mi cabello enmarañado-y Recuerda, Esme "Abandonarse al dolor pecado Resistir, suicidarse para sustraerse de EL, ES abandonar el campo de batalla sin haber luchado "*.

Y Albus Dumbledore se fue de la habitación.

Lamento las faltas de ortografía; -;

Todo excepto cuando se trata de personajes y la trama pertenecen a la bellísima y talentosa JK Rowling, yo solo juego un poco con ellos.

* Frase dicha por Ramón Gómez de la Serna.


	8. Capítulo 7: Promesas con motivos

No volví a hablar con el hombre hasta una semana después.

Los días y las noches pasaron lentamente, sin nada que hacer más que lamentar mis decisiones y ver el techo de la enfermería. Poppy Pomfrey fue un gran bálsamo para mi caos.

La enfermera, más comprensiva y amable de lo que jamás le había visto—y más de lo que se esperaría de que atendía a alguien que se hirió a si mismo—fue una gran sanadora de grandes heridas. Sobre todo emocionales. Me trató como a una niña pequeña, delicada y herida que no podía salir de la cama.

Pero yo no soy una niña pequeña. Soy una bruja, mayor de edad, y ex—y puede que futura—soldado de guerra. Y debía portarme como tal.

Las emociones, los pensamientos llegaron como un puñetazo a mi pecho. Doloroso, rápido y dejando marcas. Entendí, en esa semana llena de noches en vela, lo que tenía que hacer... y a quién enfrentar.

A Voldemort, a Dumbledore, a mi hermano, a la muerte, a mis seres queridos... Y a mí.

Debía enfrentarme primero que nada y con más fuerza que a nadie, a mí. ¿Cómo podía estar auto saboteándome?, ¿cómo podía echar a la basura mis esfuerzos y los esfuerzos de mi hermano?, después de las lágrimas, el sudor, la sangre que derramamos ¿cómo me atrevía a huir? ¿Y yo me creía Gryffindor?

Una seca carcajada salió de mis labios.

Me hacía pensar que yo me parecía Peter Pettigrew.

Cobarde (siempre huyendo; de responsabilidades, del dolor, del trabajo duro, de la vida), egoísta (sólo pensando en mí; en _mi_ dolor, _mis_ sentimientos, _mis_ miedos), traicionera (dándole la espalda a los sacrificios de las personas que amé), y una falsa Gryffindor.

El sombrero se equivocó, otra vez.

O eso era lo que pensaba.

Pero ¿cómo podía yo, una Potter hecha y derecha, no pertenecer a Gryffindor? Si mi hermano, con quien compartí el vientre, los valores, el hogar, las sonrisas y las lágrimas... mi igual, poder ser valiente y yo no.

Era ridículo. Si habíamos compartido todo, teníamos las mismas oportunidades de ser leales, caballerosos y valientes.

Me obligué a pensar que yo no era otro Peter Pettigrew.

Y decidí, por mi bien y por todos a los que alguna vez guardé en mi corazón, evitar su sufrimiento. Así costara lo poco que quedaba de bueno en mí.

El martes 23 de agosto del año 1997, en una realidad desconocida, hablé con Albus Dumbledore.

Con las manos juntas en mi regazo y la cabeza gacha, con retortijones en el estómago, aturdida y al mismo tiempo intimidada por sus ojos.

—Lo siento mucho profesor, por favor acepte mis disculpas —me incline aún más, tratando de demostrar que me arrepentía, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

—Levanta la cabeza, Esme—obedecí—cuéntame qué has decidido.

Lo miré, con la lengua como con un encantamiento de lengua atada, incapaz de transmitir en palabras todo lo que había pensado.

—Le ayudaré profesor—fue rápido y estaba segura que la lengua se me había trabado en alguna palabra por los nervios.

Albus Dumbledore tomó mi mano por encima de la mesa, y la apretó en apoyo. Sólo en ese momento, pude mirarlo a los ojos. Brillaban, azulados y felices, con arrugas que enmarcaban alrededor de sus ojos aún más de lo normal, con su barba plateada y sus lentes de medialuna.

—Pues entonces—me miraba de una forma que me hizo sospechar que el sabría lo que elegiría, sabría que, después de todo, si había algo valiente en mí—, manos a la obra.

Ambos decidimos que debía ganar la confianza de la orden de a poco, usar la coartada que había inventado. Sin embargo, era complicado. ¿Cómo hacerles creer a un montón de magos y brujos entrenados (y desconfiados) que una desconocida, apenas mayor de edad, podía luchar contra Lord Voldemort? Pues bien, era a lo menos, muy difícil.

¡Y BAM¡

Mi cabecita inteligente y pelirroja tuvo una idea brillantísima.

—Pues entonces, déjeme demostrarles que soy de confianza, que estoy demasiado cerca de usted como para irme al lado oscuro. Ya sabe, una pobre huérfana que perdió a su único familiar, obligada a servir a un rept... hombre malvado para proteger a su hermanito y acogida por el símbolo de la luz Albus Dumbledore. Una pobre _muchachota_ con el sueño de servir al bien y curar enfermos.

—En todo caso sería "muchachona", Esme. Y aun no me dices la clave de tu idea.

—Hágame enfermera, profesor.

El profesor me miro impasible, escrutando la idea, lo que podía salir mal, los beneficios y sus riesgos.

—Dígame algo señorita Potter ¿Cuánto sabe usted sobre Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?

—Bueno... uhm... no terminé mi último año, profesor. No hice los EXTASIS—contesté avergonzada por el vacío en mi educación mágica.

—Si, si. Lo sé. Pero fuiste una parte muy activa de la guerra. Debes tener conocimientos mayores que una joven normal de tu edad.

Bueno, eso era cierto. Era muy buena, aunque yo creía firmemente que eso no se debía a mi habilidad. Sino más bien a mi... curiosidad.

Espera, ¿me llamo anormal?

—Sí. Tengo un poco más de conocimiento de los que tenía mi hermano y él fue profesor de Defensa en nuestro quinto año... en secreto, por supuesto... Pero, no soy una experta. Para nada, se lo justo y necesario como para sobrevivir en una batalla.

—Pues bien. Está decidido. Serás la ayudante de Poppy y del profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras este año. Trataremos de reafirmar tu "lado bueno" con ello—sonrió, encantado con su decisión.

—¿Qué...? Pero profesor...

Dumbledore, repentinamente serio, sin su brillo característico en los ojos, me dijo:

—Esme... la guerra se acerca. Y siempre los más afectados, son los más inocentes. Necesito que les ayudes a defenderse, a luchar si su vida y la de las personas que aman están en peligro... Yo... Vivo para mis alumnos y no puedo permitir que algo les pase, para mí, que no pude crear una familia... Hogwarts es mi hogar, considero a todo aquél en este castillo mi familia. Voldemort no entiende porque les protejo tanto pero sé, que tú lo entenderás... Porque les amo. Y alguien como él que no conoce el amor ni el valor de la vida... No le interesa nadie que no sea el mismo, sabes muy bien que hará todo lo posible para cumplir sus deseos. Torturar y matar son algo de su vida diaria y si a alguno de mis alumnos... No. No dejare que suceda señorita Potter. Se lo estoy rogando, no quiero que ninguno de ellos...—cerró sus ojos con dolor—.Mientras más conocimientos tengan tendrán más herramientas, más posibilidades de salvar sus vidas. Y necesito su ayuda para lograrlo.

Lo miré en silencio, entendiéndole, conmovida y apenada. Le había juzgado, el Albus Dumbledore que conocí jamás se abrió. Ni a mí, ni a mi hermano, ni a nadie. Y conocer lo que sentía por todos nosotros era... paralizador. Mi director cometió errores, pero cualquier humano los comete, yo misma dude sobre los valores correctos. Yo no era como Harry. Por un tiempo, les tuve tanto rencor a los muggles que llegué a pensar... Y sólo mi consciencia sabe cuánto me arrepiento.

—Lo haré. Salvaré a sus alumnos, no dejaré que nadie inocente muera... Se lo prometo.

x.

Lamento las faltas de ortografía ;—;

Todo exceptuando a unos cuantos personajes y a la trama pertenece a la bellísima y talentosa J. K. Rowling, yo solo juego un poco con ellos.


	9. Capítulo 8: Sorpresas profesoradas

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2361e0b853f9b17e533b3aa89fd7213e"Desde entonces las visitas hacia su despacho fueron diarias./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0329ed24201237f519973b90a6e79034"A pesar de ser un crudo verano, con una mansión (¿vive en una mansión?) que desempolvar y ministerios que visitar, el profesor Dumbledore se quedó en el castillo conmigo. Me ayudó muchísimo. Cada día al terminar la cena, me dirigía hacia oficina, conversábamos sobre mi mundo, sobre el suyo, sobre Voldemort y sus Horrocruxes, me dijo lo que debía saber y me enseñó a ser una profesora./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b8613530dd92d5a8f313583d0d1fed2"Al final, estuvimos todo agosto despiertos hasta las tres de la madrugada pero, "em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Los genios no duermen/em" palabras textuales de Albus Dumbledore./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d26242a19ba8caa470e36954f56eb225"Pero además de que al parecer soy una em style="box-sizing: border-box;"genio, /emhabía otra cosa que no me dejó dormir.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4f30b02de286cb73ee466218a6f86f1"Ambos universos eran diferentes, y todo se separaba el 31 de octubre de 1981./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a40514aa39516f732971fb78804bffd"Voldemort nos asesinó ese día, Severus Snape escuchó la profecía y se la dijo a su amo, Los Potter y los Longbottom se escondieron, Peter Pettigrew nos traicionó. La diferencia la tomó Tom Riddle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e23922c5e550baee8167e77babceecf8"Según la profecía:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86caa5e0e60237cc035a1f4cef593c34"«El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca..., Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes...»/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="124dbac8936117f5d40ed95651eab01e"Pues bien, como en mi mundo, Snape sólo escuchó la mitad. Pero el Señor Oscuro lo interpretó de otra forma. Harry y yo nacimos el 31 de julio, él primero y yo unas horas después, Voldemort no tomó en cuenta que la profecía hablaba en masculino—este Voldemort es menos machista ¿Quién lo diría?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="45ccfc52ec15a52469b055aa6d214fbf"—, sino que yo era la menor. Mis padres se encontraban en una misión, mis abuelos paternos, Charlus y Dorea Potter nos cuidaban aquél día. Les asesinó y luego fue por nosotros. Me lanzó la maldición asesina y creo una explosión, con la que Harry falleció asfixiado por el humo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a462b4b6d3d4a91dc20c109c346c5bcd"Para Neville, sin embargo, había sido un destino diferente. El mismo día el Señor Oscuro de dirigió hacia el hogar de los Longbottom. Primero mató a su padre y su madre murió protegiéndolo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9e1302ce2f19d315fa8ff652474ddf2"Así, Neville Longbottom se convirtió en el niño-que-vivió./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3fe2b0113d67a04728fbb4bec101dbe4"Eso significaba un par de diferencias sin importancia (señor sarcasmo ven a mí) vamos por importancia emocional:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e033ed40a97f71a070d6352bd2aa6f7d"Número uno: Mis padres no fueron asesinados por Voldemort ese 31 de octubre (Me ilusioné, lo admito. Sin embargo, esto no significaba que mis padres estuvieran vivos o sanos. Pudieron ser asesinados o em style="box-sizing: border-box;"cruciados /empor otros mortífagos, o tener miles de otro destino que prefería evitar pensar. (Como electrocutados por una televisión muggle)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82ae711b0199cd730823b51c4838606d"Número tres: Era de suponer que, al no fallecer mis padres, Sirius no se volviera loco ¿Qué destino habían tomado él y Remus?, ¿estaban vivos o habían muerto años después, como en mi mundo?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92dfbdb11539d0914cac66d948342342"Número tres: Si Neville era el elegido ¿Cuántas veces había detenido Neville a Voldemort?, ¿tres, cuatro, ninguna?, ¿cayó en la trampa del Torneo?, ¿uso su sangre?, ¿debía morir, como mi hermano, para derrotarlo?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd9684fe67bff40e743c3330c195ee2b"Dumbledore no respondió a ninguna de mis preguntas —¡que sorpresa!— en cambio me aconsejó que me preparara, porque lo sabría en el momento "indicado"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="42bdc03e241a305c861299106037279e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Ugh./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f607acf578440c432d9f2bf572f22011"Aunque tenía otro tipo de contrariedadespan style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"s/span acercándose.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="87862d0d1e8451802f6fcf8ffdb90992"Hoy, 31 de agosto de 1997 en un universo alterno al mío, los profesores de Hogwarts vendrían a quedarse y a preparar la Ceremonia de Bienvenida. Por tal, debía presentarme como la practicante en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e858c995e163497cbfd21d71b452a8a"Estaba aterrada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8d8551934cc56b1bcb12b2f854d0f74"¿Yo, una niñita apenas mayor de edad, sin experiencia enseñando, con estudios inconclusos y ni una idea de cómo tratar niños mágicos... enseñando?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58ce9beb7289a9e251e85f3357e8789a"Já. Que chistosito el que escribió esta basura de destino./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc19ce4764fb13adc0b96483c90528ab"Y ese, señores, era el menor de mis problemas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb2f8c609c1c5130c957c680c9898afd"Al parecer en mi segundo año (o el de Neville, yo me morí) no había sido despertado el basilisco, por lo tanto, Neville no lo asesinó para salvar a Ginny y lo que es peor, Lockhart tenía memoria./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa3eefb555f29a5fad78ccbb0dc76668"—Seriedad, Esme, seriedad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff95e0ba129ef02ec91f3d5ab4e752a8"Además, Augusta, la abuela de Neville no le había permitido que acompañara al director por el guardapelo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0adf1c7b11be4b16616f73cefb6fba5c"Eso dejaba a 7 de 7 Horrocruxes vivos, una serpiente asesina dormida bajo mis pies y ninguna espada con que destruir ni uno ni lo otro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83faae5e1256d6d201831f444763cfb7"Suspiré, acariciándome la frente por el agotamiento que me entraba de sólo pensar en todo el trabajo que venía por delante./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="01fd860940f4472596abe2f3d51f2796"Y por último; el dolor de cabeza que era aprenderme mi nueva identidad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b8c7bd86717e7c0d8c57ee7ec3339fc"Terminé de cenar en el aposento que usaría en mi estadía allí, con el corazón latiendo por la ansiedad, esperando que dieran las ocho de la noche para ir y reencontrarme con mis exprofesores./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62ecf1802ebc47d0d5c23947c905767d"Cuando comí la última cucharada de mi pastel de milhojas, recogí la bandeja y la puse a mi lado, en la mesita de noche. Alisé con las manos mi vestido azul—más por un tic nervioso que porque estuviera arrugado—, peiné por última vez mi cabello demasiado rubio y liso para mi gusto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab9afc12231e92b28055e53f368e13a2"Y eso era otra cosa, cambie mi apariencia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="80d1515223c381c6017cae73135ad0eb"Dumbledore hechizó todo mi cuerpo. Más alta, rubia, mismos ojos castaños, y quitó mi eterna cara de bebé (gracias profesorcito) y así, me convertí en Elizabeth Bennet, mestiza, huérfana, nacida y criada en Siria, educada en casa por padres londinenses y con un hermano atrapado por Voldemort. Y esa era mi coartada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc4afd9211a544c64697794eb084ecc3"Revisé mi reloj y di un gritito cuando se marcó las ocho y quince minutos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="752827df15c313a859d9482801462a7b"Que gran primera impresión, por Merlín./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d051eb4f36e89e199eecc241981d4aa"Corrí hacia el despacho del director, ¿Cómo pude atrasarme si hacía un em style="box-sizing: border-box;"tempus /emcada tres minutos? Esme idiota, idiota./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48db0e0435e64426f3ec66aa4609fd50"Cuando llegué a la gárgola con el vientre y los pies adoloridos y la respiración acelerada, respiré profundo, me di ánimo y entré./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f35ce107fb25d16812e4f28042f36fea"Pero nada; ni la guerra, ni el tiempo, me preparó para lo que vi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb0b94778587e4f4bcc17c3c9a864e2b"Toque la puerta con dos golpes suaves y el "pase" no tardó en llegar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9d0224312580e0d4e2276fd41324587"—¡Lo siento mucho! Me distraje un momento y cuando me percaté de la hora ya habían pasado quince minutos—me disculpé con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza gacha para hacer notar mi arrepentimiento, pero más que nada para atrasar lo más posible el momento de verles a todos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0368f632640e5b8afd0290171f9bb7e"—No te preocupes, Elizabeth—escuché la voz del director—, llegas justo a tiempo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc317b8e71f4250927fc689fb9cde13e"Me erguí y abrí los ojos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67004bf6474630c85a2ddf611c8bfefe"Allí, Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, Pomona Sprout, Poppy Pomfrey, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y James y Lily Potter me miraban sorprendidos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7433c49f3934e472c9437f33a59b254"Sirius se veía hermoso, con el sedoso cabello negro más corto que nunca, con ojos brillantes y astutos y muy muy felices, fuerte, saludable... Lleno de vida. Era otro hombre, uno que jamás había visto la pena de ver morir a su familia ni la tortura de Azkaban./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae205ed61633cccdb0cc18ec75bc9646"Remus estaba igual que aquél día nevado, joven y guapo, alto y más fuerte que en mi universo. Sin ningún cabello blanco que interrumpiera la vista de su brillante cabello castaño y sin tristeza ni soledad en sus ojos verdes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3bf6454b2395c9d0ada220a9749bf254"Las fotos, las palabras, las memorias, no les hacían justicia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2ec6f88388ad686a7faacccdb6a9a9e"Era la mujer más hermosa que había conocido, con el largo cabello pelirrojo más parecido al fuego que otra cosa que recordara, atado en una trenza apurada que le caía por el hombro derecho, con sus ojos verdes y amables, parecían ver todo lo bueno y lo malo del mundo y aún así, aceptarlo tal cual era, cubiertos por largas pestañas que hacían una media luna en sus mejillas. Menuda y de piel blanca. Con el mismo rostro de bebé que veía todos los días en el espejo, la misma altura y el mismo cuerpo. Sin embargo, yo no podía creer que alguna vez me habían comparado con su belleza./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="852712e911011f0f7418eee62069e92a"Ella era... no había palabras suficientes. Era hermosísima y desprendía amabilidad con cada respiro. Había algo—aunque tal vez fuera la sensación de ver a tu madre por primera vez—que te impide dejar de mirarla./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52913a746064e45846bc8a808d8f861c"Yo no podía compararme con ella./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aaa0946e209d3591a0ef2b7c8cebad27"Él en cambio, con los ojos castaños y pícaros, iguales a los míos, con el cabello de un negro indomable que se esparcía por todos lados y se ponía tieso en su nuca, de figura fuerte y segura, tan parecido a Harry y al mismo tiempo tan diferente, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Yo solo anhelaba que me rodeara con ellos, quería sentir mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho escuchando y cerciorándome de que su corazón latiera y aprenderme de memoria su perfume. Para saber que esto era real y que no desaparecería con un chasquido, que no era otro de mis sueños donde despertaba llorando, por la pena de que no fuera real./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="19f87f68c4d59e26f456d93c6ee67e87"—Bien, como les comenté; ella es Elizabeth Bennet—por un momento recordé el primer libro muggle que me prestó Hermione—será practicante en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, le ayudará, Señor Lupin a cerciorarse de hacer a cada alumno más fuerte y preparado. Elizabeth querida, ella es la profesora McGonagall, enseña Transformaciones y es la jefa de la casa Gryffindor, a su lado esta la profesora Sprout de herbología y jefa de la casa Hufflepuff. Él es Severus Snape, enseña Pociones y es jefe de Slytherin, a su lado esta Poppy Pomfrey te ayudará mucho en lo que quieres hacer, Elizabeth. Ella es Lily Potter, encargada de la casa Ravenclaw y profesora de Encantamientos, como ya sabes, él es Remus Lupin un gran profesor de DCAO y por último, tengo el placer de presentarte a James Potter y Sirius Black, aurores que este año nos ayudaran en la protección del castillo y de Hogsmaede. Ah, y ayudantes de las travesuras de los estudiantes—la última frase causo un par de risas y miradas arrogantes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4df93750f2e80ae72e80f2dda40d08e3"Todos me observaban atentamente, estudiándome y probablemente preguntándose si tenía la edad que demostraba. Y con la evidente presión sobre mis hombros solo pude hacer una pregunta estúpida./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="64bbc43de26bf2e7e2adf1ca441cbce6"—Oh... ¿Y los demás profesores?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="196eb9dae1f9a0bfbf4b403d1a8f8614"—Claro, claro. Hagrid está en Hogsmaede disfrutando su último día de vacaciones, supongo—río—, el resto llegara mañana en el tren si no sucede ningún percance./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a36400b7a9f251e8b20f91b92f839f2"Un silencio incómodo se instauró y solo en ese momento me di cuenta de mi falta de educación. Quise golpearme contra la pared./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8e49415e05b43fead31a96d0bf4fb38"—Oh, Merlín. Lo siento mucho, que falta de educación; mi nombre es Elizabeth Bennet, es un placer conocerlos a todos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="069557270ddad062f17b4952d235e7dc"Unos pocos sólo asintieron, el resto me sonrió con amabilidad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c2a38a3895ffe66c79a6b99e6716494"—¡Comienza un nuevo año! Espero que en esta ocasión no sucedan tantos percances—suspiró—váyanse a la cama, mañana nos veremos en el desayuno./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5998f752047acd27e805df9065eedb59"Se fueron retirando de a poco, Severus me miró reticente y salió del despacho./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed2661739d996d7747a855a090979172"—Muy bien, Lily, James, Sirius y Remus... Oh, claro. Y señorita Bennet ¿Pueden quedarse un momento?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c16245dc5841f9276f1987e80c72596"Me sentí incapaz de quitar la mirada de mis zapatos, mi mente estaba en blanco y mi cuerpo trataba de evitar echarse a llorar en una esquina de la habitación./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="32b3b6d692dc481d0c1f728c179816ca"–Oye—la voz grave de Sirius me sobresaltó– ¿Cuántos años tienes?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b27b07c5f38ea18578327d4c3f1a10e"—Ehm... die-dieciocho años, señor Black—trate de no reír cuando Sirius puso una cara de disgusto al escuchar em style="box-sizing: border-box;"señor Black/em./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="317250b4882a70a74aee83ccebfbd438"—¡Dieciocho!, ¡pero si eres un bebé! —nuevamente trate de que mis ojos no se aguaran, pero mi mamá no me lo dejo fácil cuando me hizo escuchar su voz./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="395d957366bf1be8682b52375df7fb5c"—¡James!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af2d531698d4b75c69bbab2ad0d2e3e4"—Efectivamente, señor Potter. Es una muchacha muy joven, pero extremadamente talentosa. Nos ayudara a enseñar y a curar heridas desde hoy. La he invitado a la Orden del Fénix, y ha aceptado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ef85bc6a978e389cfaacd99a501e8c0"—¡¿Qué?!—el grito colectivo me sobresaltó./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b2c74460d58ef8da185c9f2f6222697"—¡Pero si es una niña!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bfacb2cae4572c8f645d7723d652a202"Ya me estaba comenzado a enfadar con tales comentarios./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c3645ca401c8b70854e8feeee4e6328"—Si Lily, una muy fuerte./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="feebbb33f7db1fcd0fe81611c90dda94"—¡Pero Albus! ¡¿Para esto la quieres?! , ¿para que enseñe a niños que peleen en la guerra?—Remus se veía furioso, sus ojos se volvían dorados y su cabello se desordenó al golpear la mesa del director./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0bba510f600eaafa0684bb5115920b05"Merlín, que em style="box-sizing: border-box;"sexy/em./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c84528da3c022662d786801e36197122"—No entiendo Dumbledore. Esto es una locura ¿Por qué Remus necesita ayuda? Es el mejor profesor de Defensa que hemos tenido ¿Y por qué precisamente ella? Tiene dieciocho ¡Dieciocho!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ecf928c4998a9145c118de493b3b239"Detesto cuando hablan de mí de esa manera, me recordaba a los Dursley./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c26382cd815a52f504f21f7cda2e9e74"Bufé. Pero nadie lo notó./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa228eb01abc7124c7f13a4e909b9a0c"—Voldemort se está moviendo. Y la necesitamos por la misma razón que lo necesitamos a usted, señor Potter. Para defender a los inocentes. La guerra se acerca y ella, Remus y el resto de los profesores le enseñaran a los niños a defenderse. No quiero que inocentes peleen o mueran, quiero que puedan defenderse a ellos y a quienes aman si se llega a dar la ocasión. Son muchos alumnos y sólo unos pocos saben hacer un escudo protector. Quiero evitar muertes, por eso está aquí—la indirecta fue como un puñetazo en la cara y me hizo reavivar mi promesa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1000f53c2bc64bba0e74c1f97858cc52"Unos segundos de silencio fueron rotos por Sirius./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e65c7fbab2cacebae9794eda261cdc1"—Lo entendemos, Albus. ¡Pero no con una nena! Apenas es mayor de edad, aún le queda mucho por delante, ¿por qué arriesgarse así?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="532cd03fa13ba392e437920f7ae22203"—Precisamente porque soy mayor de edad—mi voz se escuchaba más fuerte de lo que me sentía y les hizo saltar de la impresión—. Soy mayor de edad y se me permite tomar mis propias decisiones y en esta ocasión he decidido pelear. Tengo cosas que proteger, igual que ustedes. Y lo haré así sea en la Orden del Fénix o completamente sola. Entiendo su desconfianza pero no me detendrán. Voldemort me arrebató algo y lo recuperaré, así sea con su ayuda o sin ella. No quiero llevarme mal con ustedes, ¡se supone que estamos en el mismo bando!—el repentino silencio nos inundó, pero sin amedrentarme de sus miradas sorprendidas y reprochadoras seguí mi discursillo, no por nada Harry-el-señor-melodramático era mi hermano—Pero no permitiré ninguna piedra en mi camino. Señores, ustedes tendrán hijos, hermanos, sobrinos, amigos y alumnos que proteger. Y yo también. Mi única familia esta en más peligro de lo que se imaginan y están, con todo respeto, siendo desconsiderados y tontos. La guerra no se gana con armas, se gana con soldados./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f079fbb2bfe98730913cf2937a39b21"Di una última reverencia, una media vuelta y me dirigí hacia la puerta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7160c6d934d330527daccee9d534bed9"—Debe teñirse, seguro que es pelirroja — Y las palabras de Sirius Black fueron lo último que escuche esa noche./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d2f9e254afe4be361f104d3748e8570"X./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13f5fc2add7f66aa812b8a75847ada50"Lamento las faltas de ortografía ;—;/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="93e5cfbcf2178f73339e7bd678e4277c"Todo exceptuando a unos cuantos personajes y a la trama pertenece a la bellísima y talentosa J. K. Rowling, yo solo juego un poco con ellos./p 


End file.
